


[podfic] Smile

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, ITPE 2017, M/M, PWP without Porn, Podfic, Post-Death Sex, Schmoop, kon's not dead anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Honestly, Kon didn't care whether or not they kept the light on.





	[podfic] Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146257) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Schmoop, post-death sex, kon's not dead anymore, PWP without Porn, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:03:00  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TT\)%20_Smile_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0774.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
